


Amor fugaz y del bueno.

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en este prompt: Jared/Jensen Sexo en el auto.<br/>A Jensen no le gustan las mujeres, está casado pero no le gustan las mujeres. Por eso y luego de una discución con su esposa se larga hasta una de las calles más famosas por su prostitución. Ahí es cuando encuentra a un joven Jared Padalecki dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por algo de dinero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor fugaz y del bueno.

Titulo: Amor fugaz y del bueno.

Autor: Ibrahil

Fandom: Supernatural RPS

Rating: NC-17

Parejas/Personajes: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki – Jensen Ackles/OFC

Genero: PWP

Advertencias: Prostituta!Jared/Mamadas/Dirty Talk

Categoría: Slash

Disclaimer: Aquí

NDA: Basado en este [prompt](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/90589.html): Jared/Jensen **Sexo en el auto.**  
A Jensen no le gustan las mujeres, está casado pero no le gustan las mujeres. Por eso y luego de una discución con su esposa se larga hasta una de las calles más famosas por su prostitución. Ahí es cuando encuentra a un joven Jared Padalecki dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por algo de dinero.

\---

Pasa dos horas sentando frente a la televisión diariamente, esas dos horas le sirven para muchas cosas. La mas importante por supuesto es evadir cualquier conversación con la mujer que ahora mismo le da miradas inquisitivas desde la otra esquina del sofá.

Por dos años y medio ha ignorado esas miradas. Por dos años y medio ha fingido que no esta allí. Pero por dos años y medio, también, ha estado obligado a convivir con Melisa Sherman, su esposa por contrato. Todo se remonta a su padre, un poderoso comerciante de armas que no hacia mas que soltar, irónicamente, pistoladas por la boca. Era un cerdo en cuanto a las mujeres, pero un puto bastardo inteligente cuando tenia un contrato y otro zorro que se creía mejor que el delante. Y si, naturalmente, fue su culpa también que por el terminara casado con Melisa.

Para empezar, Jensen era gay, le gustaban las pollas, pero no toda esa tontería de maquillarse. No, era más del tipo que le gustaba ver culos apretados y pensar en lo que seria estar dentro de ellos. Y Melisa lo sabía.

La mayoría del tiempo ella le ignoraba con la misma fuerza, ignoraba que no había forma que tuvieran sexo porque a Jensen no se le levantaba ni un milímetro cuando ella lo tocaba, y las últimas dos semanas ni siquiera dormían en la misma cama.

—Esto tiene que acabarse, Jensen. – susurro desde el otro lado del sofá, las manos unidas en el regazo.

—Tiene que acabarse cuando deba acabarse. – respondió, aburrido de tener de nuevo esta conversación.

— No lo entiendes. – ella niega con la cabeza y el sabe lo que se le viene encima, de nuevo. - ¡No lo entiendes, Jensen! Lo humillada que estoy… ¡Ni siquiera me llevas a fiestas y pretendes que me amas! ¡Todo el mundo esta hablando de ello!

Y dios sabe que quiere apagar la televisión y marcharse y no regresar hasta el día siguiente, ir a ese concierto de Kane en el Ground Ball, y quizás beber hasta que se le rompa el hígado. Diablos, quiere hacer tantas cosas y a la vez nada.

— ¡Jensen! – Ella grita y hasta ahí… en serio, hasta allí.

Se pone de pie de un salto y le da una mirada cargada de fastidio, sus brazos temblando, no quiere golpearla, tiene moral… o lo básico para  no hacerlo, así que solo es una advertencia lo que lanza con sus ojos verdes mientras se dirige a la puerta, esta harto, joder, harto.

Las calles están vacías luego del segundo desvió. No recuerda ya cuando hizo el primero, solo que había un jodido niño conduciendo un auto, y el solo pensamiento de que considera a un niño a alguien que bien tendría 25 años le enferma. Dios, tiene 34, no es como si tuviera cincuenta.

Todo su cuerpo le funciona bien, todo. Y la resistencia que tiene en cuanto al sexo es bastante buena, considerando que no ha follado con nadie en dos años y medio.

Y parece que la ironía era su fuerte ese día. O esa noche, no se había fijado en la hora en la que había salido de casa, y ahora que miraba su reloj se daba cuenta de que estaba jodido, de que Kane no podía ser su escape porque a las diez de la noche este estaba desmayado en el sofá de la casa de Steve.

En este punto, la rabia se combinaba con la falta de sexo estos dos años. Estaba tan enfadado que estaba caliente, la polla comprimida en el interior de sus vaqueros desgastados, la mano derecha doliéndole al querer masturbarse allí mismo, en el interior de su Camaro azul, debe ser la adrenalina que corre por sus venas como un placer insidioso, enfermo y retorcido.

El cuerpo se le muere por dentro de ganas, y piensa que hasta aquí, que este es su punto de quiebre, que no puede seguir jugando a ser el buen chico que respeta a una esposa que no ama y que por mucho menos desea. Que quiere hacer cosas sucias como todo el mundo. Que quiere masturbarse en el auto, tocarse hasta manchar el volante, correrse solo porque si, maldita sea.

Cuando cruza la esquina hacia la Avenida Liberty ha perdido un poco la cordura y esta jadeando, su mano agarrándose la polla con suavidad, recordándole silenciosamente que es y que mierda es lo que quiere. Algo de sexo sucio en una esquina… en el auto.

Se ríe, oscuro y para si mismo, viendo por la ventana del auto, vidrios oscuros que le ocultan de aquellos que puedan verle desde afuera, corazón palpitante. No llego aquí por una casualidad, llego aquí porque es lo que hace todas las malditas noches cuando sale del Ground Ball o del bar de turno.

Viene a una calle que esta llena de lo que la sociedad llama vendedoras del placer. Para el ver prostitutas de su sexo es un mero escándalo delante de otros. Pero cuando lo hace allí, refugiándose en su auto deportivo, estas son diosas en faldas cortas o en pantalones muy apretados, y camisas que dejaban pezones perforados al descubierto, había una incluso que de pie frente a una pastelería cerrada, llevaba pantalones tan cortos que pareciera que solo caminara en boxeres. La visión era impecable. Y el fetiche de Jensen por estos hombres que cobraban por sexo era tanto que tenia que detenerse, bajar la ventanilla y recibir todas las malditas ofertas de cada una de estas.

El primero que se le acerco se notaba que era uno de los experimentados, de ese que ganaba al menos cien mil dólares por noche. Jensen tenía un fetiche con las prostitutas masculinas, pero aun así tenia sus estándares.

“Josh” le dio un buen precio, metiendo su mano dentro del auto y tocando su ya muy dura polla, metiendo sus dedos en la rendija del zipper y presionando con su dedo índice.

—Solo 400 dólares por un polvo completo. Y puedes hacerme lo que quieras. – eso era fácil. Pero el estándar numero uno de Jensen le decía que el iba a ser quien dominara, quien follara, quien sometiera a esta puta, y esta en particular prometía ser de la que llevaba las riendas.

—Tentador, cariño. Pero no eres lo que busco. – probablemente ya estaba bastante usada por la noche de todos modos.

La prostituta numero dos, tenia lápiz labial corrido en una de sus mejillas, y tuvo el atrevimiento de lamerle el contorno de la oreja.

—Te juro, mi lengua es muy habilidosa, no solo puedo lamértela lento…acariciando cada vena de esa enorme verga, porque se donde tocar, se que hacer para que derrames tu leche en mi rostro… para que me alimentes… - y esa era una imagen mental que tenia a Jensen gimiendo su aprobación. Era un gran “quizás”.

No fue sino hasta que todas estas se dispersaron, riéndose por el difícil cliente que tenían, que Jensen lo vio, un chico alto, cercano (muy cercano) a los veinte y tantos, cara de bebe, afeitada, ningún tipo de pintura artificial, y la razón por la que sabia que era una prostituta era por su forma de sostenerse en pie, y por supuesto la ropa.

Debajo de los pantalones de cuero se veía el enorme paquete que se gastaba, debía ser bastante grueso, desde allí no podía ver si tenia un culito redondo como lo imaginaba o si seria apretado por dentro, pero si podía observar sus largas piernas e imaginar como seria tenerlo sobre su regazo dándole una buena montada.

Parecía entretenido, tocando su pantalón  y mirando el cielo, se podía decir que aburrido. Se atrevió, por primera vez en el año que venia haciendo esto, a silbar, atrayendo una mirada que desde lejos se veía curiosa, infantil. Hizo la señal universal de “ven aquí” con dos de sus dedos, y el chico comenzó a moverse.

Si el no se bajo y lo puso contra el poste de luz, le metió dos dedos para abrirlo hasta que tuviera el culo hecho agua y luego se lo follo, solo fue porque hubiera perdido demasiado tiempo en quitarse el cinturón. También, sus piernas se habían congelado o muerto. La forma de caminar derramaba sensualidad por todos lados, el como sus piernas largas daban pasos cortos, llevaba botas de vaquero, perfectas, solo necesitaba el sombrero y seria una digna puta texana.

— ¿Algo que te guste, extraño? – pregunto, arrastrando el acento tejano que Jensen no esperaba oír, casi saboreando las palabras en su paladar.

— Quizás. – respondió, tragando saliva, quería tanto extender la mano y acariciar ese abdomen plano que se dejaba ver apenas un poquito. El chico pareció entender lo que quería y poso una mano sobre el cinturón de su pantalón, “Texas” rezaba, y subió la mano lentamente, deslizándola por su abdomen, atrapando la camisa entre sus nudillos y dejando al descubierto la piel morena. – si… quizás. – respondió sin voz, llevando una mano a su polla.

Al chico pareció gustarle la mirada de Jensen, y siguió subiendo su mano hasta que esta estuvo todo su perfecto torso al descubierto, Jensen tuvo que relamerse los labios que de pronto se habían secado, ese chiquillo era lo más sensual de la calle.

— ¿Cuanto por todo eso? – pregunto, estirando una mano y sonriendo cuando el chico retrocedió, claramente jugando con el.

— ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a pagar?- por supuesto, regla numero uno, nunca te muestres interesados o terminaran sacándote los ojos de los altos precios, ¿pero por este chico? Jensen estaba dispuesto a gastar toda la fortuna de su padre si era necesario.

Su sonrisa hizo que el chico se acercara, dejándole por fin acariciar la mercancía, su mano de inmediato se fue a donde verdaderamente estaba interesado, a ese culo impresionantemente firme, redondo y que parecía salido de sus mejores fantasías.

— ¿Listo para todo, extraño? – el grueso acento del joven le hizo subir la mirada, fijándose de nuevo en su rostro y tomando detalles que antes no había visto.

El cabello largo le llegaba rozándole los hombros, grueso y sedoso y castaño. Los ojos, por la luz amarillenta del poste de luz, eran grises… no… verdes, verdes como las avellanas, seductores, tan aniñados. Tenia una fuerte mandíbula y un perfecto lunar oscuro en ella, además la patillas que Jensen quería acariciar mientras le metía la polla hasta el fondo de la garganta.

—Mas que listo. Entra en el auto. – ordeno, voz trémula antes que recordó algo, justo cuando el chico estaba subiendo a su auto de lujos, recibiendo los abucheos de los demás, hasta que el sonido se corto cuando el vidrio termino de subir. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Todos los que quieras que tenga. – susurro sensualmente, colocando una mano en la pierna de Jensen, acariciando de arriba abajo. - ¿te va el rollo de papi? – Jensen se ríe, suave, dejando que los labios del otro recorran su cuello. - ¿o quieres ser mi hermano mayor?

—Prefiero el rollo de prostituto. – responde, voz casi tan rasposa como cuando se ha pasado con las cervezas.

La sonrisa que el chico tenia se amplio.

— ¿Si?

—Si… quizás, rondando los 18… - su voz tiembla, esa mirada salvaje por detrás de ese pelito de niño bueno le esta haciendo dudar si de verdad podrá con esta.

—Quizás… - el prostituto responde, lamiendo sus labios y finalmente acercándose a besarle, no es mas que un juego, si, mas que un beso es solo un suave retozo el que le promete con sus labios rosas. – maneja.

No llegan muy lejos, de hecho, si pasan el kilometro es decir mucho. Se detienen en un callejón cerca de la empresa de su padre, Jensen apenas puede pensar con el chico besando su cuello, casi de forma dulce, como un amante de años. Le gusta este chico, incluso si llega a arruinarle.

Jared no le da mucho tiempo para pensar, enseguida esta metiendo su mano dentro de su pantalón, abriéndolo y dejando salir su polla, roja e hinchada, esperando porque…

— ¡Santa madre de dios! – las piernas de Jensen se estiran y todo su cuerpo se arquea, una de sus manos sube y se sostiene el del gancho que esta conectado a un lado de la puerta, ese donde se cuelgan cosas, y la otra mano se posa sobre el tablero de lujo. Tiene los ojos abiertos y diablos si no se siente estúpidamente virgen.

Una risita ahogada le llega a los oídos de donde Jared tiene en su boca la polla metida, hasta el fondo, su nariz rozando sus vellos oscuros y mirándole como si hacer eso fuera normal, rayos para el era mas que <i>normal</i> era su trabajo. Y Jensen se ahoga y se muere un poco cuando una de esas enormes manos se posa sobre la suya y la lleva justo donde el pensaba hacerlo segundos antes (si no estuviera ocupado pensando en que esta había sido su mejor inversión este año), sobre ese cabello sedoso.

Los ojos multicolores del chico decían “Hazme hacerlo”, y oh si, Jensen iba a hacérselo. La primera embestida vino con un salto de sus caderas, observando con deleite como los ojos de la prostituta de turno rodaban hacia adentro. Feliz con el resultado, empujo de nuevo, la mano en el cabello castaño impidiéndole hacer a este algo mas que tomar su enorme miembro.

—Esto es lo que me gusta… - susurro, observando como los ojos volvían a posarse sobre el. – Me gusta que no se quejen, porque están hechas para esto, para ser folladas… y como nunca pueden estar satisfechas… - y mientras hablaba, su esponjoso glande chocando contra la parte de atrás de la garganta del chico. - … siempre piden mas… apuesto a que cuando llegas a casa tienes que llenarte tu pequeño agujero con tus dedos… ¿haces eso, chico?

Recibe un asentimiento un gemido que sale con dificultad entre todo el grosor que su chico tiene dentro de la boca.

—  ¿Si? – su mano aligera y permite a Jared respirar, su boca chorrea saliva y el liquido pre seminal se mezcla con esta. – Muéstrame tu lengua… - Jensen pide, tomándole por debajo de la barbilla. La puta hace como se le pide, dejando su lengua rosada fuera de la boca y rueda los ojos de nuevo cuando Jensen se la acaricia con el glande de su miembros, inmediatamente juega, succionando cuando Ackles se lo permite, o lamiendo la entrada a su uretra, provocando espasmos en el cuerpo de su comprador.

El juego es demasiado intenso, y quizás Jensen estaba más confiado de lo que pensaba en cuando decía que duraría más. No cuando sus ojos se desvían al cuerpo encorvado de la prostituta y de cómo esta con una rodilla en el suelo del auto, entre el asiento del piloto y el co-piloto, y con la otra en el asiento, frota su erección con su mano.

Sonríe, el no es el único excitado aquí. Pero no es de esto de lo que se trata de esto. No, es sobre el dejando salir su frustración, no el chico, justo cuando esta pensando esto, la mano libre del chico que ha salido no sabe de donde, se enrolla en su pene, y eso es todo lo que le toma para derramarse en el rostro del extraño.

Un gemido gutural deja sus labios y esta listo, desparramado en el asiento, su mano acariciando ausentemente el cabello de su acompañante, que no deja de lamerlo hasta que esta suavecito y limpio.

—Wow… eres impresionante.

— ¿Solo por eso?

—Si… - Jensen suspira, abriendo sus ojos y observando como el chico se acomoda el cabello detrás de las orejas y se lame los labios. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Jared.

— ¿Y el real?

—Jared. – el responde, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Te veré de nuevo?

—Depende. ¿Cuánto me cobraras por esto?

— ¿500?

— Serás mi muerte.

 


End file.
